New Start
by EmilyMont
Summary: There is nothing as bad as a selfish mother. Nothing as painful as an unknown father. Two offbeats makes one straight, they say. Well, we'll have to see if that's correct. A new life - a new start! Maybe that's exactly what Katniss needs to be happy, even though she believes the opposite ... AU. No HG! Katniss/Peeta! OOC! First HG-FF!
1. Prologue

**Hello! So, this is my first HG-FF! I've posted a few "Chair"-fics before, but I had to delete them! Not really my style anymore since I feel like they've messed up the whole show (The producers that being)... So, anyways, just so you guys know, english is not my mother tongue, so I apologize _now_ if there is any grammar mistakes etc. Please, ignore it the best you can! :D**

**I hope you like it - please, please, please let me know if you do! I've already written a few other chapters, but I won't publish them if no one finds them interesting ...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_**Katniss' POV!**_

The temporature on the bus is close to unbearable, and the fact that Prim's hold of my right hand is so tight that it must be impossible for any blood to reach it only makes it even hotter. I'm not willing to let go of her hand, though..

Neither one of us is happy about our new situation. The fact that my mom remarried makes me so angry that I feel sick to my stomach. How could she do it to us? To think that any man could ever replace our father? It's only because of Joe that Prim and I are now about to face a new life with a new school, a new place to live and worst of all: New people who we are expected to associate and be friends with. And to make everything even worse, today is the start of a new semester - the date's January the 2nd - a thursday - and it's raining like crazy outside. I wish it would just snow instead. Rain makes me even more depressed than I already am ...

I've never been good at making friends. My only true friend, beside Prim, is Gale, but he is back in my hometown. Okay, so maybe Madge is my friend, too, even though it was rare we did anything other than share an equal, though comfortable, silence together in our lunch-breaks. The thought of facing probably one hundred new people in a quarter of an hour is the scariest thing I've ever prepared myself to face.

It's easier for Prim. She is actually looking forward to get new friends. She's also a lot more outgoing than I am. She didn't have many friends back home, but the amount isn't possible to count on two hands, though. She's trying so hard to put up a facade in front me because she knows how uncomfortable I am with the situation, and she keeps telling me how much she can't wait to meet tons of new people, but I know how much she's missing Rory, Gale's younger brother. Those two were practically inseparable, even more than Gale and I.

Mom keeps telling us how much we will love our new neighborhood and our new school. That our life will be much easier here. She has already gotten a job at the Pharmacy down town, and I can tell that she's happier than she's been for a long time. I can't help but blame her a bit, though. Why doesn't she put our happiness above her own? Isn't that what parents are supposed to do? Not that she's been that much of a parent ever since dad died 5 years ago.

I really don't like the fact that it's Chaff who has made her happy again.

As we are sitting in the tropical bus, my head starts to replay my mom and I's discussion this morning, and how bad things were between us when I literally ran out our front door.

"_It's not fair! Just because you suddenly decided to live and be happy again, it doesn't mean you can just take us away from the people we love and care about and expect us to follow your every command. I don't want to live here! It sucks, and I want to go home to my friends, to Gale and Madge!"_

_I'm screaming at my mother across the diner table. She simply sits there, starring at me. I have so much anger towards her hidden in the pit of my stomach and I can feel it coming upwards and shows itself for the world to see and lay an ear for it._

_Even though I know I should feel a little guilty about my recurring outbursts, I can't help but think that she deserves to be confronted for once. She wasn't able to be there for Prim and I when our father died five years ago in a car accident. She left us with him, but it's also unfair that she's starting to come back to us now when we don't even need her anymore. Or, at least I don't. _

"_Katniss, please! Why can't you just be happy? We are about to start a new life together, a happier life together with Chaff, and it's unfair to Prim that you keep fighting us! It's unfair to me. Will you please just try to work with us, just for once?"_

"_With _us_ you mean you and Chaff, right? You're so selfish mom that it's not even funny."_

_My mother looks at me with starry eyes and slowly drives her hand across the table and towards mine, which are laying flat and still on the mahogany table. As she touches it, a shiver runs through me and I roughly pull it back, without giving her a second look. She is hurt, I can tell, but I don't really care at the moment. If anyone deserves to be upset, then it's me. Not her. She has been upset for five years - the walking dead - and now it's finally my turn to be the smaller and weaker person. To be a teenager - a child - for once in five years._

"_Don't you bring Prim into this, mom! She's the only innocent in this situation, and even though she'll never say it out loud, I know she is hurting, too! She don't want to live here? She has great friends back home and she misses them - a lot! She just don't want to hurt you by telling you. She's afraid you'll disappear again."_

_Tears is starting to warm in my eyes and I'm angry with myself for letting my emotions show. I don't think my mother has ever seen my cry. _

"_I'm doing my best, sweetheart. I'm not leaving you! I want you and Prim to be as happy as possible, but I can't make that happen unless we move here. It's the only alternative."_

"_No... No, It's not! You know it's not."_

_I shake my head violently and without a last word, I run up the staircase to my room and cry my eyes out into the pillow. It's first when I feel Prim's hand in my hair, whispering soothing words quietly into my ear than the tears starts to lessen. _

"_Katniss, we have to get on the buss in five minutes. Please, come down with me! I really don't want to go alone ... "_

_I raise from my fetal position and kiss her on the forehead. Suddenly, I feel bad about my outburst towards my mother. She is doing her best, I know, but still I'm so angry the only thing keeping me here is my younger sister. She is, without a doubt, the person I love the most in this world._

"_I'm sorry, Prim. Come on, let's go down stairs and get on that bus!"_

_I dry my eyes with the back of my hand and put my other in hers. She squeezes it lightly, as a reassuring of that today is going to be fine. I look down on her and I give her a grateful smile. Prim is the only person who can always lighten my mood whenever I'm sad._

So, here we are; in the back of a school bus. Outside, the rain is still heavy and everywhere I look, people are desperately trying to get shelter either under their jackets or an oversized umbrella. Sweat is starting to form on my forehead, and I'm internally cursing the driver for turning up the heat this much.

It's not his fault I'm in the blue mood, though. It's simply just easier to blame him.

The bus is making a stop in a new neighborhood, a more expensive one, I can tell, and a small group of people at about my age is getting on it. They are laughing heartily and I can't help but being a little bit jealous of their happy faces. They are smiling, touching each other's arms lightly and the boys innocently puts their arms around the girls' shoulders. The girls don't seem to mind, though, and they shyly look up at them with cute smiles.

I can feel Prim tucking at my sleeve. It takes a moment before I realize I should probably pay attention to her. Her look clearly tells me the same thing.

"Katty, are you okay? You look a bit pale."

I nod my head in reassurance and smile at my little sister. So caring, so loving - so opposite me, but still we get each other better than anyone else. It's like we have this strange connection. We both know, that no matter how bad things go, we will always have each other's back and support.

The bus makes a stop in an even smaller part of the city than the one we're living in. The houses here looks quite expensive. They have grand front yards, big black Mercedes in their parking lot and their lawn more greener than any of the lawns back home. Even the flowers looks better.

My thoughts are getting the better with me and, once again, I'm paying no attention to my worried little sister. I put my arm around her shoulder, leans closer to her and kiss her temple soundlessly.

"Prim, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me, will you? This is as big for me as it it for you. All right, little duck?"

I squeeze her shoulder lightly and find my gaze taking a tour around the bus.

A small group of people have just gotten on the yellow vehicle and they look relieved, probably about being in shelter from the heavy rain outside.

My eyes fall on a figure with broad shoulders and chest, curly blond hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Even more blue than Prim's. He's wearing a tight, white button-up shirt, dark jeans and a pair of old sneakers. His fingers are running through his hair, which is obviously affected by the rain, and are desperately trying to get his messy curls under control.

There is a beautiful blond girl sitting next to him. Her hair is wet, but it only makes her soft curls look even softer. It looks like she's doing all the talking between them, though it doesn't seem like it bothers her. Actually, it doesn't look like she's even noticed his lack of attention. I don't quite understand it, though. She is one of the most beautiful girls I've seen - definitely the prettiest on this bus - and she is wearing skinny jeans and a thin blue blouse. If it had been Gale sitting next to her, drool would have been hanging out of his mouth.

He does pay attention at times, though, but I have a feeling it's only not to make things more awkward. He only looks at her a few times sometimes, and she looks extremely happy every time he does. But only a moment later, his gaze is outside the window again and away from her. It looks like he's in as deep a thought as I am. And I first realize how deep I am into my own spell when I find his eyes staring back into my grey orbs.

The blood quickly rush to my cheeks and I tear my eyes away from his.

"Katty, how long do you think it's going to take before we are there? I really want to get out of this bus soon. The heat is bothering me."

"I know, little duck. I think we are there soon. The bus is almost full."

And just as I'd predicted, the bus drives into the school yard two minutes later. It doesn't appear to me what I'm putting myself into the moment I put my feet into the rain until the moment I actually place my foot down onto the cement.

I can feel Prim take my hand in her's small one and we run the 100 feet up to entrance and lets out a few heavy breaths when we are finally inside in the save room again, in no danger of getting wet.

"Okay, so now we have to find the office and sign up some papers like mom told us yesterday, okay? Or if you don't want to, I can do it myself?"

Prim hesitates and I can tell what's on her mind. She wants to find her new class and introduce herself to some of her new classmates before the class is getting started. That's one of the examples of Prim and I's differences. I'm planning on walking inside the door the moment the bell rings so everybody will be busy with finding their seats instead of looking at me; the new girl.

"It's okay, little duck. I'll do it for the both of us."

"Are you sure?"

One of her eyes narrows a bit and one corner of her mouth goes up with it. It's her way of expressing uncertainty. I lean down and kiss her on her forehead.

"Good luck, Prim. I love you! Remember, if you're feeling uncomfortable, just find me in the cafeteria in our lunch break and we can be eating together, okay? And meet me in the school yard after school!"

She nods, and before I can plague her with further advices and things to remember, she turns on her heel and starts walking the opposite direction of where I'm heading.

* * *

**So, what's your opinion? Shall I continue?**


	2. First Day Of A New School

**Wow, thank you so much for your review, your following of my stories and to those of you who has added "New Start" to your Favorites! I'm beyond happy! Thank you so much!**

**Please, if you will do me one favor then write a review. I'll love to hear what you think of this - in that way, it's a lot easier to keep writing chapters :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **First Day Of A New School**

_**Katniss' POV!**_

My eyes are following Prim as she walks insecurely down the hall. She then disappears from my sight and I reluctantly turn around and try to figure out where the school office is. It's not that easy though, given that my new High School is twice as big as my former.

I can feel people starting to stare at me and my cheeks starts to burn. My head is spinning like crazy and I let out a sigh of relief when I spot a map hanging on a nearby wall. I command my feet to start walking down the hall, still trying to ignore the curious gazes and to stop the heat from going upwards.

I've only walked for thirty seconds before I see the black lapels on a white sign saying: 'School Office & Information'.

Inside the room there are three employees, each sitting behind a computer. On my old school, all the teachers and our office-workers shared the same computer. It makes me realize _why_ mom thinks this will be better. She is trying to give us a more privileged life without any fear of being hungry when we go to bed at night.

"Can I help you, dear?"

The voice belongs to one of the employers, the one sitting closest to me. She has light skin and blond hair, which is pink in the end, and looks like she's in her mid twenty's.

"Yes, I'm new here. My name is Katniss Everdeen. I was told to sign in here on my first day. And for my sister, too."

Recognition flashes through her eyes and she smiles warmly at me. One of her slim and polished fingers comes into the air and signals for me to wait for a moment. She disappears into a room behind the counter and when she reappears, she is holding a red folder and, to my horror, a camera on top of it.

"So, Ms. Everdeen. This is your file. I'll go through it with you as soon as I've taken your picture. Oh, and my name is Octavia, by the way."

_At least I'm not the only one with a strange name ..._

I hesitate for a moment, in loss of words. I hate pictures. Ever since Gale got a new cellphone with a camera in it he wouldn't stop taking pictures of me, and sometimes I would get so angry with him that I ignored him for the rest of the day. Not that it made him stop. Apparently, it's a lot more fun to tease someone who's really pissed at you.

"Is that really necessary? My sister isn't here, so maybe we could wait until she's here, too."

My voice sounds weak, even to my own ears, and I can hear her let out a small sigh. Not loud enough to be offending, though.

"Why, of course it's necessary, dear! We take new pictures of each of our students every year. Please tell your sister to find me so I can take her picture as well."

Instead of arguing any further, I simply nod my head and do an awkward pose that looks as possible given my uncomfortableness..

"What a sweet face you've got, dear! Okay, let us go through your file and schedule then, shall we?"

She opens the file in front of us and explains all of the school rules.

"You'll start the day with english. Your teacher is Ms. Trinket. She's such a lovely woman, I'm sure you'll be fond of her right from the beginning - and likewise!"

Octavia begins to explain the way to the classroom, and even though I have no idea where it is and how I'm supposed to find it, I simply nod and starts to wish the day will be over soon enough. I swing my bag over my left shoulder, walks through the door and begin to walk through the halls of my new, enormous school.

My old school only had about 400 students. This one has about 800. I've never been good at interacting with strangers, or with people I already know for that matter, and I'm scared that I'll find myself in unfortunate and awkward situations through out the day. If I'm lucky, people will leave me be and I can be alone. In that way, neither will be waisting time.

It's unbelievable hard to find my way around and soon I've lost any kind of sense about my where-being. The walls looks the same, the lockers and corners are all the same. Even the water ponds looks the same to me! There are students everywhere, even though I'm quite sure classes have already begun, and I pray myself lucky that no one is asking me questions.

After some time I begin to loose my patience and I decide it's probably best if I ask someone for help. I spot a younger girl by a locker. It looks like she's trying finding something inside of it, so maybe if I'm lucky, she's not in a hurry and has time enough to help me.

When I get closer, I can see she's probably the same age as Prim. She has dark skin, hair and eyes and one of the most beautiful faces I've ever seen. What is it with this place and everyone being so damn pretty? How am I supposed to make any friends with so many 'eights' and 'nines' walking around me?

"Uhm, excuse me. May I ask you a question?"

The girl looks out from her locker and smiles shyly, which I take as a yes.

"I'm new here and I think I might be lost. I'm supposed to have english right now, with Ms. Trinket, but I have no idea where her classroom is. Can you maybe help me out?"

She nods slowly, locks her locker and turns her body fully against me.

"I can walk you there if you like? I'm having a free period right now, but I'd forgot, so I got on the bus an hour too early this morning. I'm Rue, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm katniss."

We smile at each other and I follow her lead as she starts walking through the many corridors. If it wasn't for my many hours at the training hall with a bow, I would probably have got exhausted by the many steps. It seems that the architect thought it would be fun, and healthy, if the children would have to climb 300 steps every day of their teen-years. What a comedian!

"How old are you?"

"I'm 12. What about you?"

"I'm 16. Perhaps you will be attending some of the same classes as my younger sister. She's the same age as you. Her name is Primrose Everdeen, but everyone calls her Prim. She prefers that."

Rue simply nods and keep on our medium tempo. It's been about 3 minutes before she says something on her own account.

"Your names are quite different. Isn't it flowers you are named after? I kind of like it. Normally, I'm the only called after a flower. People think it's weird. Well, besides a girl called Lily, but she's a senior."

Her comment makes me laugh. I don't know how many times someone has pointed out the weirdness of my name. It has never really hurt me, though, since it is names my father picked for us, but I've never found it funny either. Not until the way Rue said it.

"Yes, it is, indeed. Our father was crazy about the outdoors, so he found it right to have us called after two of his favorite flowers, even though my mother preferred Jennifer and Emma."

"Your father sounds like a nice man! I wish my parents had called me after some other flower instead, like a rose or a daisy. It's so much prettier than Rue!"

We keep on talking about pretty flower-names until we are standing outside of a white door with my new teacher's name on another white sign. Her name is written in a girly kind of italics. SOmething you'd never see at my old school. Rue says goodbye and I give her my thanks and wish her a good day. When I see her cross the corner I breath in a huge amount of air and are fighting the tempting way out of this situation: ditching class and flee this place!

The sad thing about it, though, is that I don't know where to go afterwards. I can't go home because Joe is probably there since he always work at night, and if I decide to go downtown, the chances of meeting my mother is simply too high.

I finally find the courage, hidden somewhere down under from an unknown place, and I knock at the door.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

I can hear a woman's voice from inside telling me to open the door and enter the room. I do as she says, but as soon as I'm inside, I have to give my feet silent commands. 'Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot' all the way up to her desk. I don't know when, nor why, but my feet seems to have forgotten how to move on their own account.

"Oh, you must be Ms. Everdeen. What a pleasure to finally meet you, dear!"

Then I realize why Octavia spoke so nicely about my new teacher. I pray a silent pray that not all of my teachers are this way.

Ms. Trinket comes towards me and she envelopes my right hand in both of her unbelievable soft ones and shakes it lightly. I look out to put some faces on my new classmates and I can feel myself blush slightly when my eyes meet the bluest of eyes, the ones I saw on the bus. I quickly look away, paying attention to the words coming out from Ms. Trinket's strongly painted mouth and finally registrars that there are coming instructions coming out of the purple color.

"There is a free spot over there, next to Ms. Cresta. Why don't you sit over there, dear? I'm sure the two of you will make a wonderful working-team and have lots of girly stuff to talk and gush about! But first when the class is over, right?"

She raises one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows and smiles tightly, but it soon turns into something a bit warmer.

I don't even look at the girl I'm supposed to sit next to, instead I keep giving my feet commands all the way through the classroom and over to the empty seat next to the girl, which I, now, see had beautiful light-red curls and big green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Annie. It's nice to meet you!"

Annie offers me her hand and I shake it with light hesitation. She flashes her teeth and I close my mouth shut the moment I see the white pearls inside of her mouth. There is no need to show my nail-colored teeth.

"I'm Katniss", I simply say.

Another warm smile, this time both from her and I. There is no talking between us, but at the end of the class, I hear her clearing her throat and it makes me turn my head and look at her.

"I was wondering if you want me to show you around the school in this free period? I also have a couple of friends I would like to introduce you to. I know how it feels to be the 'new girl'."

I nod and smile gratefully.

"Thanks. I would really appreciate that. Especially a tour around the school. I had a younger student showing me the way from the office to here, even though I had a map!"

It causes her to laugh. The heartily sound of her amusement makes me chuckle lightly, something I only do in Prim's or Gale's company. It's nice, actually, to laugh with someone I don't know.

"Okay, we won't have more of those 'lost'-situations! I promise you, when this day is over, you know your way around this school, plus you will have a couple of new friends. And I _never_ break any of my promises!"

I don't know what to do beside smiling. There is no point in telling her that there is no chance in life I'm gonna make friends with anyone in such a small amount of time. I'm not the type of person most people likes to be friends with.

"Okay, since some of my friends are already in this classroom, I'll start with introducing you to them."

She takes my hand, something I find odd since it's not something anyone has ever done before besides Prim, and she leads me through the class to the opposite wall, where the boy with the ocean practically running through his eyes, were sitting five minutes ago. He's not there, though, there's only a tough looking girl with short brown hair and brown eyes sitting with her eyes on a cellphone screen.

I hear Annie say a name out loud and the girl sitting with her phone turns her head around and meet Annie's gaze. Her smile is tight, but it's obvious the two girls are friends.

"So, Katniss. This is Johanna Mason. She's the captain of the volleyball team. Jona, this is Katniss. She's new here."

Johanna offers me her hand, which I shake lightly, and she chuckles sarcastically.

"Hello, new girl. You're so good with introductions, Annie. I love it when you always start out with telling people I'm the captain."

Johanna sends her friend a scowl, but apparently Annie knows it's a joke. I don't know why, but I like their calm friendship. It seems real, and the way they joke with each other is foreign to me. Not that Gale and I didn't joke around, but most of the time there just weren't many things to laugh at, especially not after my father's dead.

"I wanted to introduce you to Pita as well, but it looks like he's already at practice. He's on our school's soccer team."

I look at Annie with a confused look. First of all because I have _no_ clue of anything about soccer. And second of all because I might think I heard his name wrong.

"His name is Pita? Like the greek bread?"

Annie starts laughing and I can see that Johanna finds my question amusing, too. What's so funny? Did I hear her all wrong?

"You have _no idea_ of how many people who react that way when they hear his name, ha ha! But no, his name is P-e-e-t-a, but it's pronounced pretty much like the bread. His mother owns the bakery down town, maybe that's why."

"Well, I'm not one to talk, now am I? I'm called after a flower. My father was crazy about the outdoors, so I guess that's pretty similar."

She lets out another few chuckles. For the next hour, I find myself enjoying being around Annie. She seems to have this atmosphere, or an aura, around her that makes it impossible not to feel relaxed and calm. We're talking quite a lot, especially about her since that's what I prefer, and it's a lot easier than any other conversation I've ever had. Maybe even easier than with Gale.

Annie shows me around the school's outdoor area, the gymnastics hall, the pool where she and Finnick Odair, a boy she apparently likes to talk about - _a lot_ - spends most of their afternoons. They are captain for each of the sexes' waterpolo-team. I don't know why, but it seems that everyone I've met here is the captain of something._ How great I feel about myself!_ And, according to Annie, neither of them _ever_ looses a game!

We are chatting in the girls' dressing room. Both of us are sitting on the cold stone-floor with our backs against the wall. It's the most comfortable since the floor is cooling down my body temperature. I'm beginning to think that maybe it's the same person who controls the temperature in here as on the bus this morning.

"Not to mind anything but my own business, but are you and Finnick a couple? It sounds like you like him a lot."

She nods, but I notice her slight hesitation. It's all right if it's something she doesn't want to share with a complete stranger, but I can feel my curiosity starting to get unsatisfied. It's my luck that I'm as a controlled person as I am, otherwise I'm sure I would've pushed her to give me an answer.

"I guess we are, yes. Sometimes, though, I'm not quite sure where I have him. Obviously, he's the best-looking guy in the entire school, so of course all the girls are trying their best on him. It annoys me, though, but it wouldn't bother me as much if only he would turn them down a little harsher, but he just ... Don't. It really hurts sometimes.

Her honesty surprises me, and I'm suddenly glad I didn't push an answer out of her. I actually finding myself feeling sympathy with Annie Cresta! Something I rarely do since I don't spend enough time with people to create such a feeling. I don't really have any experience of my own on this subject, (the boys in my hometown never really got my attention, nor did they seem to be interested in me), but I've heard some of the girls whispering together whenever a guy, their boyfriend or their best friend didn't treat them right. And, according to them, nothing hurt more than being let down by your closest friends!

_They should know how it is to handle a mother who didn't care for five years ..._

"I'm sorry to hear that. Have you tried talking to Finnick?"

"I've tried, but whenever I've finally gathered the courage to confront him, I always chicken out. It's probably because he's always the sweetest guy, except for Peeta, whenever we're alone or with our best friends. But I've started to get sick of his want of attention and affection from other girls but me! Why am I never enough?"

I nod my head in understanding. There is no point in telling her I don't have the smallest clue about how she's feeling right now. I'm startled when I find my hand softly laying on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Why don't we get some lunch? That way you can bring your thoughts on something else for a little while."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day. I'm becoming hungry anyways. Would you mind if we make a stop by Thresh's class? He has my cellphone and I can feel myself getting abstinences. I'm a cellholic, or that's what Peeta always calls me. Which is also why Thresh has taken it as a hostage at the moment. But that's only until I threaten with involving Johanna in the case. Trust me, she's not one you want to get in trouble with."

I guess she can tell from the confused expression on my pale face that I have no idea who Thresh is. Is he a person I'm supposed to know about already?

"Thresh is my brother, by the way. He's best friends with Peeta. They're both on the soccer team, but I don't think Thresh has ever forgiven Peeta for being the playmaker. It's pretty much a tabu at home, which is also why I always mock him about it."

My chuckles are light, but they are there. I don't remember myself laughing and chuckle as much as I've done today. That is, too, a foreign feeling, but I like it. It leaves out all of the _bad energies,_ like Prim always say. It's weird how that little girl can be so much smarter than me at times ...

We make a stop outside of another white door with a white sign outside saying: 'Mr. Cartwright'. Annie tells me to come along, but I hesitate. I've been starting to wonder why Annie even bothers to spend time with me. It has become obvious that Annie is one of the _cool kids_ in this school. Something which I am _not_. And never have been, for that matter. But she only looks at me and then takes me by the hand again, dragging me with her inside.

"Thresh? Give it back! Seriously, I'm gonna tell daddy!"

A big guy with dark skin turns around ... _Wait, what? Dark skin? I'm gonna let Annie explain that to me later ..._ The amusement on his face is obvious. He starts laughing, takes something out of his pocket, which I now can see is a cellphone, at he holds it up high, out of Annie's reach.

"Thresh, give it! If you don't give it back to me this instant, I'm gonna tell Johanna."

A dark look comes over the boy's face and he scowls at his stepsister, although I can tell it's not at serious as it looks like.

"No, you wouldn't ..."

"Yes, I would. So please stop acting like a child, like you and Peeta always does, and give it back! Oh, and this is Katniss, by the way. It's her first day."

I don't think he'd even noticed me until now, but a sweet smile crosses his lips as he looks at me. His intimidating look disappears the moment you look into the boy's eyes. There is no doubt that he's a good kid. His big brown eyes are open and welcoming and he offers me his hand.

"Hey, Katniss. I'm Thresh. It's very nice to meet you."

I shake his hand politely and feel his hand squeeze my hand a little to tight to be normal. I don't know why, but the gesture makes me blush a little and I look away as soon as I can. Back home guys normally weren't this sweet to me.

In a moment of lack of attention from Thresh' side, Annie snaps the phone out of his hand, takes me by mine and we are suddenly running through the hall, both laughing at something we don't know. We don't stop until we are at the cafeteria.

There is so many tables I don't even want to count them, and it seems they are all full. And there is one funny thing I notice very quickly; it seems that the tables are belonging to different groups. One for the artists, one for the musicians, one for the bookworms, and so on ...

"Annie, where are we supposed to sit?"

I look at her, the fear evident in my eyes. This wasn't something I'd seen coming. I'd only thought this was something that happened in movies - not in real life! This is the moment I suddenly remember that I'm new here, Annie and I aren't really friends since we don't know each other. Everybody in this room are strangers who's names I don't know. And I miss Gale terribly.

"Let's buy some food and then we can take it outside. I think Finnick might be practicing with Peeta, and I would really like you to meet him."

I agree with her. A bit of fresh air doesn't sound so bad compared to eating in here with so many new people. We walk towards the counter and an older lady brings us our food. A sandwich with chicken and bacon and a diet coke.

We are walking outside across the school yard. I've never seen the school stadium before, but apparently it's also the place they practice. I can see some rather big fences about 200 feet from where we are standing and I'm taking a wild guess that it's the stadium. There are empty seat-rows in many levels - a lot more than the stadium back home - and I'm guessing the whole school can sit here watching every game.

"So, Finnick is both the captain of the waterpolo team _and_ he's on the soccer team? Wow, quite a sportsman!"

Annie simply nods at my question. It has to mean that he doesn't have much time to spend with her if he's training twice a day. We sit down with our lunch in two of all the empty seats, as far away as we can get from the boys, which I can now see running around on the field, and Annie starts explaining which one of them is Finnick.

We are interrupted when someone suddenly kicks a ball right against us from the opposite side of the playing field and it lands right on my left arm. It hurts, but even though the pain is there, I can't help but laughing and admire the strong leg that must've kicked it over here. I don't kick it back, though. It will be too embarrassing if it doesn't come any further than 15 feet.

That's when I spot the two figures running towards us.

I quickly recognize one of them to be the blond boy from the bus. His broad shoulders are looking even broader in his uniform and the muscles in his legs are evident. The boy beside him has a bit more narrow shoulders, not much though, and are inches taller. He has thick dark hair and when he comes close enough, I can see he has shiny green eyes.

Before I even get to study either one of them any further, Annie is suddenly in the arms of the strange boy. He welcomes her, holds her tight and I can see him kiss her temple.

_So, this must be Finnick._

"Hey, I'm Peeta Mellark. It's nice to meet you."

I'd already forgotten he was there, too, and I let out a small, yet embarrassing, sigh. He's standing right next to me, his blue eyes studying me curiously, and his right hand is being held towards me. I gather all the courage I can muster and let my own hand into his. He envelopes it, squeezes it lightly and smile down at me.

"Katniss Everdeen. Nice to meet you, too. Annie has already told me about you."

Peeta raises an eyebrow and something seems to amuse him and a few chuckles escapes his lips. The sound is intoxicating and I can't help but memorize the sound in my head.

"Oh, she has? Let me guess, then. She's told you that I'm on the soccer team, which is quite obvious right now," he points down at his uniform. "And has probably told that my name is Peeta since my mother is a baker. Am I not correct?"

I'm speechless for a moment, but suddenly, to my enormous surprise, a few chuckles escapes my lips as well. He takes my chuckles as agreement and starts laughing softly.

"Yeah, you're right. Is that how she always introduces you? Because Johanna Mason said the same thing as you. I now know her as the 'volley girl'."

"I think Annie likes to put her friends out the best way possible, but it can be quite embarrassing at times. Now you know about my mother!"

We are chatting for a while and it's surprisingly easy to talk with him. He tells me a little bit about the school, that he's something called a _center forward_, which apparently is the front player on the field. Thresh is the goalkeeper.

A whistle sounds and both Peeta, Annie, Finnick and I are looking in the direction of it. I can see a man looking at us from the other side and he's signaling for the boys to return to practice.

Peeta walks off with a 'see you later', and we wave shyly at each other. Finnick and Annie, on the other hand, are kissing soundly, and Peeta literally has to drag Finnick away from her, giving small apologies about how they'll be thrown off the team if they don't go back.

Annie sends an air kiss to Finnick and he returns it with a cocky smile on his face. I can hear Annie giggle girlish and I notice her bringing her hand up to her mouth, as if she wants to savor the feeling for another moment.

We start walking back towards the school. The lunch break was over long time ago. How long do they practice for? I silently hope my mom won't get informed about my lack of attendance on my first day of school. Not the best way to start a fight with her about what's fair and what's not.

"Katniss, I was wondering what you're doing tomorrow night? I'm having this _soirée tomorrow _night. Thresh has invited Peeta and Finnick, too. It will be so much fun if you'll come along! I promise, we don't have to spend a lot of time with the boys."

"Are you sure about that, Annie? I mean, you've only known me for a couple of hours."

She suddenly stops in the middle of the school yard and places a hand on each of my shoulders. A warm smile, like the one in class, comes over her mouth and she squeezes lightly.

"Of couse I am, silly! Otherwise I wouldn't have invited you! Honestly, you'll fit in so _great_ with me and the other girls. Look at how fast we've become friends. I told you you'd have one by the end of the day, didn't I?"

I don't know what to do besides nodding my head. Does she really consider us friends already?

"Okay, then. I'll love to. Who's the other girls, by the way?"

"It'll just be you, me, Jona and another one of our friends called Delly. I don't think you've met her yet, but she's really sweet."

Annie keeps talking on what things we can do tomorrow. Actually, she keeps talking through all the classes we have together. She's full of ideas and even though I like her enthusiasm, I can feel myself getting a bit tired. The only class we don't attend together is math in the end of the day. I don't know anyone here, so I sit in the farthest corner of the room, looking out of the window.

It's still raining outside and I can see students running across the yard and into the warm and dry busses. They're all holding their jackets above their heads to keep them safe from the heavy raindrops.

There's suddenly some kind of movement coming from the chair next to me and I turn my head around to see who it is. I don't know the student, haven't even seen her before, so I turn my head around and act like I don't have a care in the world.

"Hi, I'm Christine."

I nod my head in gesture.

"Katniss."

"Hello Katniss. Most people around here call me Foxface. You can do that too."

I don't know what to answer her. There is _no way _I'm gonna call her that. I've never felt comfortable calling other people names beside their real ones. But when I look at her properly, I can tell why she's called Foxface.

She had kind of a long face, long thin nose and a sneaky look in her eyes. Her hair is the reddest I've ever seen and she's pale as a bed linen.

We don't speak for the rest of the lesson and as soon as the bell rings, Christine is out of the door before I've even gathered all of my stuff. I sigh when I drop one of my books onto the floor. When I lean down to pick it up, I bump into someone and the person huffs.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

The person, who I can now see is a girl, looks me up and down and then raises her eyebrow. Without even bothering to answer me she continues and flees the room without giving me a second look.

_The only thing that runs through my mind is "bitch" ..._

I leave the room as soon as I can't see the other girl anymore and I walk down the staircase to meet with Prim in the school yard. I quickly spot her, standing next to a girl at her age. When I come closer, I can see it's the girl who walked me to my first class.

Prim doesn't see me at first when I approach them, but Rue looks at me and smiles. It makes my little sister turn around and before I even know it, she has planted herself in my arms.

"Hi, Prim. And Rue. Have you two girls had a nice day?"

"Oh, yes we have, Katty! And how do you know Rue's name?"

I lean into her and kiss her temple. I can't help but feel a little bit guilty I haven't thought more about her today. It doesn't look like me. But, fortunately, it looks like her day have been just fine.

"I got lost when I left the office earlier today, but fortunately Rue was there to guide me. She even took her time to walk me there!"

We stand and talk for a little bit, but then Rue says she has to get home. I wave her goodbye, Prim gives her a hug, and soon she's in a but driving the opposite direction of where we're going.

"Come on, little duck. Let's go home."


End file.
